


Oceans of Time

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forgiveness, Incognitio, Married to Someone Else, Minor Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, POV Elizabeth Swann, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Some nine years after they parted company, Elizabeth spies Jack in an Indian market and is reminded of how much her life has changed since leaving the pirating life to become someone else.Disclaimer: I own nothing.





	

_~The Letter~_

_Jack,_

_I hide behind my fan in the crowded streets of some Indian marketplace after I had spotted you in the distance. You look my way and for a moment I hope that you recognise me. You would call me a traitor now because I have moved beyond being the widow of the Dutchman and the Pirate King. I am the Lady to my Lord husband now. However, as our eyes continue to embrace through the throngs of people that separate us I find in your eyes what I have sought from you all those years ago. Forgiveness. For a moment my mind travels back to your proposal. You were incredibly drunk at the time and I’m not sure you even meant it. For my part, I will say this; I was a young stupid fool then. I dreamt of marriage only to my dear blacksmith pirate. I’ll be the first to admit that I didn’t truly know what love was then. I really didn’t know until we were soaring through the air together when the Dutchman was sinking beneath the_ waves taking _Will with it. You could have left me on that ship to die but despite my grief you instead saved me. Your unspoken forgiveness at that time released me from the bonds of guilt that had shackled my soul the moment I shackled you to the mast and left you to the Kraken. I have learned over time that true love isn’t about passion or being‘right’ for one another, it is about forgiving one for all their faults and still caring about their well-being. Jack, I thank you for that much. In the distance as we continued to look upon one another; I heard my Lord husband calling my name. I no longer go by the name Elizabeth; since Elizabeth Turner nee Swann is a wanted outlaw and is to be hanged on sight. Even in India. Instead, I go by my middle name, Marie, Lady of a very sad and empty household. My Lord husband brought me on this trip to tour the great Indian markets to try to cheer my spirits. However, now that you have looked upon me with such loving and tender eyes, my spirits are cheered. I thank you for that as well, Jack. In closing, we are too different to hope for a cordial relationship; yet that does not prevent me from hoping that perhaps someday we’ll find more than a moment in the ocean of time that seems to separate our mutual companionship. But I’m afraid this is not the time for such a moment to occur._

_God Speed, Jack Sparrow,_

_Your Lizzy._


End file.
